On Fate's Wings
by Indigo-Thorn
Summary: A story told from Maxi’s point of view about his life up to and before the massacre of his ship and crew. Rated PG 13 for violence, swearing and some romantic situations.


Chapter One - Introduction To Me........  
  
As a young naive sort of guy, I use to think that nothing disastrous would ever happen to me, how wrong I was. My entire life I lived cocooned by the thought of being strong, and untouchable. I think that's why the events in my life have come as such a shock. My friend we live in dark times, most would shrug these things off their shoulders, but not me, because I lived in denial. Let me tell you about my past, perhaps people will get a better grasp of me that way. I'll take you back about ten years ago, to my village. I was a young and reckless eighteen year old kid at the time, i had no respect for anyone except one girl. I remember her like yesterday her face is as clear as day to me. Her porcelain skin, so soft and radiant. Her raven hair and emerald eyes caught my eye, i remember........... yes, i remember.  
  
Her name was Iseoie, the village bakers daughter. I feel sorry for her now, i got her into so much trouble with my stupid ideas. Yet since she was such a forgiving person she would forget about her troubles just to be with me. I don't know what drove her to even look at me. And her love for me changed my heart in a way, i think that i loved her in return, yet i still wonder whether it was possible for me to love anyone that way.  
  
Everyday she would wonder outside and place bags of grain outside the bakery, these bags caught the attention of many a folk, with their quality. I would sit in a large sturdy tree and watch her, intently. I had nothing better to do with my time. I was a bit of a black sheep around my village. I didn't agree with any of the rules, by my age you were expected to be married and be taking over your parent's position in the village. Well not me i would always tell myself. I had bigger plans. I wanted to sale the seven seas, live courageously, you know be a pirate. My parents practically disowned me by that stage so i use to wonder around the village causing trouble. And at night i would pick a friend and burden them with having to have me stay and get drunk over their quainte houses.  
  
I didn't do these things because i wanted to hurt and annoy people. I did it because i wanted to get away from this lifestyle. I wasn't the kind of married with kids sort of person as you can probably gather. So i spent my youthful days waiting till i was old enough to round up my friends get a ship and sale away to wherever the seas chose.  
  
Anyway back to the topic of Iseoie. One night she was sitting outside her home by herself, i remember it quite clearly. The sky was clear and the moonlight washed over her body, yet it was sharp with a frosty wind and it seemed sort of eerie. I took a deep breath and hopped down from my secretive tree branch. She looked with those emerald eyes, quite suprised to see someone randomly escape a tree branch. "It's sort of strange to be out alone at this time don't you think?" i commented quietly. Her father went nuts about her talking to men. And i didn't particularly want him to come outside and beat the living crap out of me. "What business is it to ye?" she aksed defensively, with her typical village accent. It was a common accent but on her it seemed pretty cute. I threw up my hands and laughed slightly. "Hey just askin'" i replied. "You seemed like a nice girl, i didn't want anything to happen to you" i continued. She stood up slowly and wiped her eyes. I looked on with a slight pittied expression, she seemed sad. "Well, i think ye better go, my friend, ye know what'll happen if ye don't" she answered slightly sobbing. Oh crap i thought, no way am i being shrugged off this way. So i decided to push my luck. "I noticed you were sad so i wanted to ask if you wanted a stroll along the docks" i stretched out my hand, to show i was friendly. I wouldn't of hurt her. Yet i understood her untrusting nature, since  
  
in these times it payed to be careful around strangers. "The docks?" she asked. "Yeah, they're beautiful at night, especially with the moon" i looked up at the sky, "The water looks super natural and the boats, they look peaceful, so what d'ya say?" i asked again, hoping i'd convinced her to say yes. She put her soft hand in my palm and nodded. I closed my grip around her hand and lead her to the docks. And that's when it started, from then on our lives would be nothing but hard, but love can do funny things to people i guess. 


End file.
